Egyptian Immortal
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Post 1st Season:After Cambria finds the monistary where Darius lives empty, she fears the worst. Meeting Duncan confirms it and they both set out to find his killers.
1. Immortal

**A/N: **Welcome to my Highlander fic! i do not own Highlander. enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Immortal**

Cambria marched through the palace, her ebony hair flowing behind her, her black silk tunic brushing the floor. The different bangles of gold she wore made sounds that echoed down the marble halls as she walked with determination toward her sister's chamber. She rounded into the room to be greeted by the sight of her sister with a male chamberlain in her bed.

"Cambria," her sister cooed. "So nice of you to come by and visit before your voyage to Rome. Why the foul mood, dear little sister?"

"Where is the ring that father gave to me, Levintria?!" Cambria spat, her violet eyes glowing with anger. "No one else would have taken it but you. That ring is _mine_."

"A ring…" Levintria trailed off in thought, tapping her finger to her chin then sat up in the bed, pulling one hand from behind her back.

"You mean _this_ ring?" she smirked and Cambria's eyes widened.

"Give it to me!" she yelled, reaching for it, but the chamberlain sat up with a knife in his hand. Cambria stopped in her tracks and glanced between them. "Levintria, it is only a ring!"

"You know as well as I that it is not!" Levintria spat. "It is the ring of the heir! Father has chosen _you_ and not _me_! But it will not be so. _I_ will go to Rome and you will remain here…dead."

Cambria stared at her sister in disbelief as the chamberlain stood from the bed, still holding the knife and moved toward her.

"No," Cambria breathed, backing away. "Levintria, you can't! Please, sister, do not do this!"

"Good bye, sister," Levintria smirked evilly and the chamberlain caught Cambria's arm. She doubled over in excruciating pain when he plunged the knife into her gut and she cried out. The man yanked the knife back and she groaned as she fell back on the floor, her tunic and hands covered in blood. Her body quacked with pain as she turned to look at her sister with wide eyes filled with physical and emotional pain.

"Why?" was all she could muster.

"I am sick of being father's _second_ favorite," Levintria spat. "_I_ am the oldest. _I_ am the one who should receive father's position!"

"This is not over," Cambria strained. "You will die for what you have done."

"I think not," Levintria smirked and Cambria fell limp, her eyes open wide, but glazed over, lifeless. Levintria scoffed and slipped the ring onto her index finger, then looked to the chamberlain who waited for orders.

"Take the body to the ocean and let it rot in the sand," she demanded. "Take the secret passage outside and when you return, clean up the blood and dispose of the knife. No one will ever know that _you_ or _I_ had anything to do with this."

* * *

Air came back to her lungs as her eyes shot open and her back arched as if she were in pain, but nothing was hurting her. She coughed a bit and rolled onto her side, her face almost in the sand. The sound of the ocean filled her ears as she looked around in disbelief and confusion, sitting up in the sand. She breathed heavily, grateful to be able to breathe again, but confused about how and why. She suddenly remembered she had been stabbed and clamored at her stomach to find her wound. The hole in her tunic was there and so was the blood, but her skin felt smooth beneath it. Not even a scar.

"What is this?!" she breathed, clamoring at herself. "How am I alive? How is it that I still breathe after what she did?!"

"Because you cannot die."

Cambria whirled around, still sitting to see a man with black, tousled hair and emerald green eyes in Egyptian armor and a purple cape hanging from his shoulders.

"Who are you?!" Cambria asked, scrambling to her feet. "Don't come any closer! Keep away!"

"I am not going to hurt you," he said, stepping closer as she backed away. "I only mean to explain to you what is happening to you."

"How can you know what is happening to me?!" Cambria cried, fear striking her heart and confusion rattling her brain. "You do not even know me! My sister--- I was _killed_, yet I still live! How is it that _you_ can know what has happened to me?!"

"Because it happened to me, a long time ago," the man replied, slowly stepping closer. "What is your name?"

"C-Cambria," she shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Who are you?"

"I am Leonidas," he smiled warmly. "The shock is intense at first, but it will fade as soon as I tell you what has happened to you."

"M-My sister…" Cambria breathed. "Sh-She had me…k-killed." She began sobbing and fell to the sand as she doubled over. Leonidas knelt down and gathered her in his arms as she shuddered.

"There, there," he crooned. "I know, it's devastating, but she will get what is coming to her."

Cambria sniffled and looked into his eyes as he smiled warmly again and dried her tears.

"How-How is it that I still live?" she asked as she calmed herself. "I had to have lost enough blood to kill me."

"You _were_ killed," Leonidas explained. "But you came back to life. You cannot die now. You have experienced your first death."

"First?" Cambria wondered with a frown of confusion. "How many times can I die?"

"As many as others like you allow," he replied. "You cannot die by being stabbed or wounded, but if anyone like us were to take your head, they receive all of the power and knowledge you have gathered over your life span. This is called the Quickening."

"How can I defend myself?" she wondered.

"By _learning_ how," he smiled. "I will teach you everything you need to know, and you will be ready by the time of the Gathering."

"Gathering?" she echoed as he helped her to her feet.

"The ultimate fight for power among people like us," he replied, pulling his cloak from his shoulders and wrapping it around Cambria as they began walking down the beach.

"People like us," Cambria breathed. "What are we called?"

"Immortals."

* * *

_One Week Later..._

Cambria watched as the barge pulled from the harbor with so many emotions she couldn't pin point which one to _actually_ feel. Hate for her sister, longing to be with her father, disappointment because she was _here_ on the beach instead of _there_ on the barge. But she was somehow grateful to her sister for having her killed. If her father had discovered she was Immortal, he would have had her sacrificed to the Gods for immortality himself.

"Cambria," Leonidas whispered in her ear, but she didn't move. "You cannot let them see you. Even from this distance you are taking a chance."

"If _I_ cannot see _them_ then they cannot see me," Cambria replied, staring blankly at the huge ship.

"That is a chance you should not be willing to take," Leonidas replied, trying to pull her away.

"There are many things I _should_ have done," she retorted, but still didn't look at him. "For instance, as soon as father told me he was taking me to Rome I should have had Levintria killed."

"Then you would be no better than she is," Leonidas pointed out.

"True, but at least I would still be with my father."

"That would not have happened. You would have been executed for having your sister killed, and you know that." Leonidas stood in front of her and caught her gaze as he gripped her arms. "Now that you are Immortal you must learn to leave the past in the past."

"This is not the past, Leonidas!" Cambria hissed. "This is _now_!"

"But it is done!" Leonidas argued through clenched teeth. "Have you learned _nothing_ these past days?! No matter what you do, it will not change anything that has already happened, but the future of generations to come is in your hands."

"I do not want future generations if _she_ still lives!" Cambria spat and yanked away from him to march down the beach, but Leonidas pulled her back by the arm.

"Revenge will do _nothing_ for you," he said in a low voice. "As long as you still have your head, people around you will die. If one you love is killed by another, revenge will not bring them back. Understand that now before you hurt for the coming years of your life."

Cambria stared up at Leonidas with a burning gaze.

"This is not about revenge for someone I cared for," Cambria reminded him. "This is about revenge for _myself_!"

Leonidas sighed as she yanked her arm away from his grip and started down the beach. He knew she would have to learn the hard way, and prayed that it wouldn't take her head in process.

* * *

_One Month Later..._

Blades flashed in the sunshine as Cambria dodged and parried Leonidas's attack and he advanced on her as she backed away, trying to hold her ground. She suddenly enveloped his blade and disarmed him, then held her sword to his throat, a smirk on her lips and sweat covering her face as she breathed heavily.

"Good," Leonidas panted with a slight nod. "Very good."

Cambria lowered her sword, allowing him to retrieve his.

"So what next?" Cambria wondered, sheathing her blade. "More tales, more rules? More talk of the Gathering perhaps?"

"No," Leonidas replied, sheathing his sword but not looking directly at her.

"What then?" Cambria smiled, coming closer to him. He finally looked at her as she continued to smile and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now…" he sighed. "I have nothing more to teach you. _Now_, it is time for you to take care of yourself."

Cambria's smile slowly faded as the rest of her face reflected horror as Leonidas simply stared at her.

"You mean---" she choked. "You mean…_leave_. You want me to _leave_ you?"

"It is not a question of my _wanting_ it," Leonidas replied. "I have nothing more to teach you. You must make your own way now."

"But I am not ready---"

"You _are_," he insisted, gently. "You fought brilliantly and disarmed me as if you had been doing it for centuries. If you wanted to you could have taken my head."

"I would never do that," Cambria breathed, near to sobbing.

"I know," Leonidas smirked. "But my point is that you have learned all you need from _me_."

They stared at each other for a moment and Cambria shook her head violently as she threw her arms around his body and sobbed into his chest, soaking his tunic with her tears.

"I do not want to leave," she shuddered and Leonidas couldn't help his smile as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He didn't say anything. There was nothing left for him to say and Cambria knew that. She knew that this day would come. She just wanted it to wait a while longer before it happened.

"Will I ever see you again?" she wondered, calming herself and looking up at him with watery, violet eyes. He smiled warmly and brushed some tears from her face as she waited for his answer.

"Perhaps," he whispered. "Perhaps not. Our lives are just as mortals. We meet, we part, we meet again. We just have a few more hundred years to do it."

Cambria smiled but still felt like she was losing a part of herself if she left. This man had taught her everything she needed to know and befriended her when she was lost and without anyone. Now she had to leave the only man she truly trusted and cared for, and who cared for her.

"Leonidas, I---"

"I know," he cut in before she could finish. "That will not change the fact that you must go, nor will it make it easier if you voice it."

"But---"

"Do _not_," he interrupted again gently, placing a finger gently on her lips.

"But I _must_ say it!" Cambria nearly cried. "I love you!"

Leonidas pulled her close again and hugged her as she sobbed into his chest.

"You are still so stubborn," he murmured, not being able to help his smirk, or the tears that started to flood his eyes. "But I will miss you."

"Do not send me away," she pleaded, one last time. "I will learn what knowledge life has to offer if I stay with you. Please, let me stay with you."

"I knew I should have done this coldly," he growled at himself, but still held her. "I should have said good bye and walked away. It would have easier for the both of us. Your anger would have made it easier for you to leave and for me to let you go."

"Do not say that!" Cambria sobbed harder. "If you had done that I would have never forgiven you for it, but I still would feel the way I do!"

"Then I hope, some day, you forgive me for this," he said and pushed her away roughly and walked down the beach to his home. Cambria whirled around and stared at him in disbelief as he walked away. That feeling of mixed emotions started within her again, but anger soon took over and she drew her sword as she marched toward him. She raised her sword and with a loud cry she charged at him. He turned just in time and drew his sword to meet hers. His eyes wide with shock.

"If I must leave you then I will take you head with me!" Cambria snarled in hurt anger.

"Cambria, you're doing this for all the wrong reasons!" Leonidas argued as she swung her sword aimlessly at him. He kept his blade up but all Cambria was doing was hitting it with all the strength she possessed.

"Why do you not love me!" she screamed and with one last blow to his sword she fell to her knees and sobbed. Leonidas stared at her in sorrow as he sheathed his sword again and knelt down in front of her.

"I do," he whispered. She ceased her sobbing and stared at him in disbelief. He only smiled warmly and gathered her in his arms to hold her. "I love you. But you must go and gain knowledge and experience life. I do not _want_ you to leave and if I could, I would keep you here for centuries, but you would learn nothing. It is not my choice or yours. It is what must be done."

Cambria looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears as he smiled down at her. Her gaze dropped to his lips and his smile slowly dropped as his gaze fell as well. They closed in simultaneously and just as their lips touched the other's Cambria threw her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her as well as they became lost in their passion. For that moment, neither one of them remembered that Cambria had to leave, all they could think of was the feel of the other's lips against theirs, and the thrill of feeling the other's tongue in their mouth. They pulled away slowly and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Now that your stubbornness has made this the hardest good bye I have _ever_ had to say to _anyone_, do you understand why you must go?" Leonidas wondered. Cambria couldn't help but giggle and nodded with a small smile that soon dropped.

"I still do not want to leave you," she said in a small voice.

"I know," he whispered. "But we will see each other again."

Cambria nodded and they both stood but she took a moment before she tried to walk away. As she turned he caught her hand, suddenly remembering something he hadn't told her.

"Cambria," he called and she came back to stand close to him. "This is a great gift you've been given. Remember that when you think you are going to do something stupid."

Cambria scoffed and rolled her eyes a bit but nodded and Leonidas pulled her back for one last tender kiss before letting her go. The only way to do this was together, so they each backed up a few paces and turned to walk away in their opposite directions. As Leonidas forced himself not to look back, Cambria didn't even try to keep herself from doing so and turned for a moment to watch him walk away. She prayed that some day she would see him again and promised that when she did, this good bye would not happen again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: so, this is basically my characters introduction. i swear i'll get to everyone else next chapter.


	2. Darius is Dead

_**Chapter 2: Darius is Dead**_

Blades flashed and clanged in the night air as they hit the other. Sparks flew from the metal as two people balanced on the balcony of the hotel, the railing keeping them from falling into the Paris streets below. The swords came together at the hilts, one broad sword and one Roman Gladius. The faces of the two Immortals met at the cross.

"It's over, Emerson," the man hissed.

"Too true," the woman with short crimson hair smirked and shoved him away with her blade. He stumbled into the railing, leaving himself open for attack. The woman took the opportunity and thrust her blade into his gut. The man cried out and doubled over in pain, falling to the floor of the balcony. The woman raised her blade as the man panted and stared an angry gaze at her, blood draining from the corner of his mouth.

"Damn you, Cambria!" he shouted.

"There can be only one," she replied, and brought her blade down on his head. The body fell to the floor as Cambria breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from her forehead as she staggered back into the hotel room. She let her sword fall to the floor, and suddenly felt a surge run through her body. Pain followed with the next and lightening flashed around her body as the lights in the room busted and glass shattered. She cried out in pain as the lightening around her healed what wounds she had as it continued, and when it finally died, she fell to her knees on the floor, weak.

"I always forget how _painful_ those can be," she panted, and picked up her sword then moved toward the bed. She sheathed it in the scabbard on her belt and grabbed her long black trench coat from the bed to put it on, along with a duffle bag. She jumped and looked to the door as she heard someone pounding on the other side.

"Open up in there!" a man yelled in French but Cambria ignored him as she ran to the balcony and climbed over the railing. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she started climbing down the two story building and into the street. She came inches away from the ground and jumped down. People gasped as she did and she looked around at them and shrugged then took off at a run. She had no idea where she was going, or where she _would_ go. And now that she was running away from the scene, she had to find a place to hide.

"Darius!" she panted as she rounded into an ally and pressed herself against the wall. "He's helped me before. He'll help me again! Although, I don't think he'll lie about where I've been. Still, it's worth a try."

She peeked out of the ally and darted down the street, toward the rectory where Darius lived. She hurried down the Paris streets, making so many twists and turns, making sure no one was following her. She finally came to the rectory and grinned as she neared it. She stopped at the gate and rattled it a bit.

"Darius!" she called as she scaled the gate quickly. "Darius! It's me, Cambria!" She walked toward the door, looking over her shoulder to make sure she still wasn't being followed. She shoved the door open and stepped into the building, her violet gaze searching the dark room. She suddenly realized she couldn't feel him the way she felt other Immortals that were close. She frowned in confusion then panicked and ran to his study.

"Darius?" she called, somehow hoping he was there and just too far away to feel. She walked into the dark and empty room, feeling a depressing air flowing through it, as if some tragedy had struck, and she could guess what it was. A feeling of sorrow swept over her as she stepped further into the room then confusion.

"_He was on holy ground_," she thought to herself. "_He never left this place. How could he have been killed if he never left here? No Immortal would dare take his head while he was here_."

She sighed and knelt down at his desk opposite the chair, resting her chin on the wood.

"Maybe, just _maybe_, the one time Darius leaves holy ground, he gets his head taken by some evil dude who is now good because he took his Quickening?"

Cambria sighed again and stood but froze. She felt it, running through her every nerve; a tingling sort of feeling. She heard it in her head, too. The bangles sounded in her head, like when she wore her gold bracelets before her First Death. There was another Immortal close by. She slowly slid her bag off of her shoulder, quietly placing it on the floor then backed into a shadow by the door to see outside of the room. She stiffened when she saw a tall man with long dark hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod," he called, looking around. "If you're looking for Darius, he's dead."

Cambria couldn't help but notice the tone of sorrow in his voice and she stepped out of her hiding place, catching his attention.

"Cambria Emerson," she introduced. "And I kind of figured he was if he wasn't here. I take it you know because you killed him, right?"

"No," Duncan replied flatly. "He was my friend, and I found him here."

Cambria's eyes shot wide in disbelief and she approached him quickly.

"On holy ground?!" she breathed. "What kind of sick---?!"

"It wasn't one of us," Duncan cut in quickly, making Cambria stop in her tracks. "It was a group of mortals."

"Why?" was all Cambria could muster.

"They were looking for a book that Darius had somehow gotten hold of," he replied.

"Who has it now?"

"I do."

"Did you find the man who did this?"

"Yeah, but he got away. I'm going after him."

"I should hope so," Cambria smirked, causing Duncan to look her in the eye. "When do we start?"

"We?" he echoed with a frown of confusion.

"Well, yeah," Cambria shrugged, walking back into the study for her duffle bag. "Darius was _my_ friend, too." She slung her bag onto her shoulder as she walked toward a stunned MacLeod. "I want revenge the same as you. Whoever did this deserves to rot in Hell, and I wanna have a hand in sending him there."

"That's funny, but Darius never mentioned you," Duncan smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I haven't been around a while," Cambria shrugged. "And I doubt he would call me by any of my aliases. He's mentioned _a_ Cambria, right?"

"He might have," he replied.

"Well, then it was probably me," she retorted. "I don't think there are a lot of immortal Cambrias out there."

"Well, _I_ don't remember you, and I'm sure that as soon as we walk out of here you'll take my head," Duncan assumed and turned to walk to the door.

"I don't take heads unless someone is trying to take _mine_," Cambria said as she hurried after him. "And _you_ strike me as the kind of guy who wouldn't take a head unless he had a _really_ good reason."

"Stay out of this, Cambria, unless you wanna lose _your_ head as well."

"Darius told me you were protective," she smirked and they both stopped as Duncan turned to her with a frown. "Last time I was here we caught up a bit. He spoke of you."

"And he told _me_ you were reckless," Duncan retorted. "Even though you're one of the oldest of us."

"I live life as close to the edge as possible," Cambria shrugged. "It makes me look crazy, and nobody bothers me except Immortals, but I can handle them."

"You're the type to kill first and ask questions later," Duncan assumed.

"And in _your_ condition, I'd say the same thing," Cambria retorted. Duncan rolled his eyes slightly and looked around the room to avoid eye contact with her as she sighed. "Look, Darius was a friend to both of us, and I can't imagine what finding him like that must have been like, and I know what it's like to want to avenge somebody, which is why I'm offering my help."

"I don't _need_ help, I already found him," Duncan replied and turned to the door again.

"Which is why you're looking for him?" Cambria smirked, stopping him. He sighed and turned toward her. "I wanna help. Two thousand year old eyes can help _a lot_."

Duncan sighed again and stared at her in evaluation. She sensed that he still didn't trust her and stepped closer to him.

"I swear on Darius's grave, I won't take your head," she said then smiled mischievously and touched his neck gently. "I like your head where it is anyway."

"That doesn't convince me much," he smirked, gently pushing her hand away. "But your sworn statement _does_."

Cambria grinned and nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, MacLeod. I'll follow _you_, since you know more about it than I do."

"Well, thanks very much," Duncan smirked, sarcastically as they made their way out of the rectory.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Cambria wondered as they walked into the street.

"I guess," Duncan sighed.

"Why'd you come back here if you knew Darius was gone?"

Duncan didn't answer right away as he led her to his car and opened it for her to throw her duffle bag into the back.

"Just reliving some memories," he replied, as they both got in the car.

"You revisit the past a lot, do you?" Cambria asked, fastening her seat belt.

"Sometimes," Duncan shrugged, starting the car and Cambria nodded in understanding. "Why were _you_ there?"

She looked at him in surprise and sighed as he drove down the street.

"I didn't want the police to find me," she replied and Duncan hit the brakes hard. "What are you---?!"

Before she could finish he leaned over and opened her door.

"Get out," he ordered.

"What?! What for?!"

"If you're running from the police, I don't want you here or helping me. I've had enough trouble with that. Out."

"No, it's not like that," Cambria insisted. "I didn't want them to find me 'cause I just took someone's head. I was going to Darius for shelter until it blew over."

Duncan stared at her in evaluation again and sighed, waving his hand.

"Close the door," he said and Cambria did as she was told with a huge smile.

"What is it you're looking for when you stare at me like that, MacLeod?" Cambria wondered.

"The truth," Duncan replied, flatly.

"And I thought it was something more," Cambria smirked, leaning close to him.

"Don't even think it," Duncan smiled, shaking his head.

"Oh, fine," Cambria pouted slightly and sat back. "So, fill me in. What do you know so far about the person or per_sons_ that killed Darius?"

* * *

"Alright, come on in," Duncan beckoned as he walked down the steps leading into the barge.

"So, these guys killed Darius over a book?" Cambria summarized as she dragged her bag down the steps after him.

"Yeah," Duncan replied.

"And _then_ they tried to kill you and your friend for it?"

"They think Immortals are abominations to nature and that we only want world domination."

"Well, some of us do," Cambria pointed out as Duncan let them into the cabin.

"Yeah, but it's not their fight, it's ours," Duncan also pointed out as they walked down the steps into the living room.

"That's true, too," Cambria agreed. "Ya know, you're pretty smart for a younger Immortal."

"Well, I've only lived for four hundred years," Duncan retorted sarcastically. Cambria chuckled then froze when she heard footsteps coming toward them. A young man with blonde curly hair and blue eyes emerged from somewhere else in the boat.

"Hey, Mac, where you been---?" He cut himself off when he saw Cambria and gave a charming smirk. "Well, uh, I hope Tess isn't gonna take this the wrong way."

"She's a friend of Darius's," Duncan explained taking off his coat and walking deeper into the room. "Where's Tessa?"

"She's in the shower," the young man said and Duncan disappeared.

"So I guess you'll fill me in a bit more later?" Cambria called, but Duncan was gone. She scoffed and shook her head then turned to the young man. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, but only just lately," the young man replied. "Won't you have a seat?"

"Sure," Cambria smiled and walked toward the couch to sit.

"Can I get you anything? Wine, some food?"

"I'm ok," Cambria shrugged. "Thanks, uh…"

"Richie," he finished, holding a hand out for her to shake. "Richie Ryan."

"Cambria Emerson," she introduced herself, shaking his hand. He smirked and took an apple from the bowl on the coffee table.

"So, you're a friend of Darius?" Richie asked, trying to start a conversation and Cambria nodded. "Like a really _old_ friend of his?"

Cambria looked at him with a slight frown then smirked with a scoff as she shook her head.

"Macleod told you about us, huh?" she asked and Richie nodded. "Yes, I'm a very _old_ friend of his. But I never met Macleod before tonight."

"But you act like you know him really well," Richie observed.

"Darius told me about him," Cambria shrugged.

"So…exactly how old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind you asking, and I'm about 2,053 years old."

"Whoa, and I thought Mac was old," Richie smirked and Cambria laughed.

"I get that a lot," she smiled. "But being from ancient Egypt has its advantages."

"Wait, Ancient Egypt?" Richie echoed, sitting next to her. "You're talkin' Cleopatra and Julius Ceasar, right?"

"Around that time," Cambria nodded. "I was born several years after Cleopatra, but I _was_ around for her reign. I wish I could have met her, though."

"What was it like back then?" Richie wondered as Cambria took a peace of fruit from the bowl.

"The same," she shrugged. "Everyone fighting for power and trying to survive."

"Oh, come on, it had to be a _little_ different," Richie smiled, taking a bite of his apple.

"Other than the technological advancements, it's pretty much the same," she replied, leaning back on the couch.

"It must have been a shock, dying the first time, huh?" he asked, changing the subject.

"You have no idea," Cambria laughed.

"How did it happen?"

"My sister had one of the chamberlains stab me, right here…" She pulled her trench coat and denim jacket to point to a spot on her stomach. "Then he took my body to the beach. That's where I came back to life and met my teacher, Leonidas."

"I knew a Leonidas."

The two on the couch jumped and turned around to see Duncan followed by a gorgeous woman with damp blonde hair and sea green eyes.

"Funny, he never mentioned a Duncan MacLeod," Cambria smirked then turned her attention to the woman.

"You must be Tessa," she smiled, standing and holding a hand out. "Cambria Emerson."

"Yes, I know," Tessa smiled shaking her hand. "Mac says you're a friend of Darius."

"Yup," Cambria nodded, taking a bite of the piece of fruit in her hand. "I must say, you're awfully gorgeous. MacLeod is lucky."

"Yes, I am," Duncan cut in. "Do you want to see the book?"

"Yes, please," Cambria grinned but Duncan only nodded and walked toward a desk to get the book he spoke of.

"So, you're gonna help with looking for Darius's killer?" Richie guessed and Cambria nodded.

"I might be able to figure out some of the stuff in that book," Cambria smirked, walking toward Duncan but Tessa stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"Mac?" she called turning to him. "Don't you think we should all get some rest tonight? We're leaving in the morning."

"She's right, Mac," Richie agreed, placing a hand on Cambria's shoulder. "Cambria can look at the thing when we get back to the States."

"You're going to America?" Cambria wondered.

"I found our zip code in Washington on the book. I think it's connected," Duncan replied then nodded to her as he said, "Hope you have your passport."

"Uh, yeah," Cambria replied. "It's in my bag."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Duncan asked.

"Well, I _did_ have a hotel room, but…"

"I get it," Duncan groaned and looked at Tessa.

"I'll get some blankets," she shrugged then turned to Cambria. "I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"That's fine with me, I've slept on worse," Cambria smiled and Tessa disappeared to get some blankets and Duncan followed.

"So, if Darius was your friend, how come you're not so broken up about his death?" Richie couldn't help but wonder and Cambria couldn't help but smirk.

"I guess my grief is waiting for _after_ we avenge him," she shrugged. "Or maybe it hasn't really hit me yet."

Richie nodded then looked to her bag sitting on the floor in front of the couch and asked, "Is _all_ your stuff in that bag?"

Cambria glanced at the bag then turned back to the desk to look at the book as she replied, "Yup."

"I thought women always had a bunch of girly stuff to carry around," he assumed.

"I find it easier to have one bag with all the essentials in case I get into a jam and have to leave _very_ quickly," she explained and Richie nodded in agreement.

"That is a good idea," he smirked. "What made you die your hair that color?"

"I like to stand out and be modern," she shrugged. "Crimson is my favorite color."

"It looks very nice on you," Richie mumbled and turned to walk to the kitchen as Cambria looked up at him with wide eyes. She smiled in amusement as he disappeared somewhere else and shook her head.

"_I hope he realizes I'm two thousand years older than he is_," she thought then turned around to see Tessa carrying blankets in her arms.

"Thanks, Tessa," she smiled, taking the blankets from her then smiled widely.

"What?" Tessa wondered with a nervous smile of her own.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are," Cambria shrugged. "MacLeod is very, very lucky."

"Thank you," Tessa nodded nervously. "You're very pretty yourself."

"Nah," Cambria smiled, shaking her head and starting to spread the blankets out on the couch. "I've seen prettier girls. You being one of them."

"How long have you known Darius?" Tessa asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, a few hundred years," Cambria replied. "On and off, but we were still good friends. MacLeod said he knew him a little longer though. Richie was wondering why I wasn't a sobbing, blubbering mess over the loss."

"I don't mean to offend, but why aren't you?" Tessa wondered.

"Just hasn't hit me yet, I guess," Cambria shrugged. "Don't think I'm a bad person for it, Tessa. I've grieved for my lost loved ones, but sometimes it takes a while to actually hit me."

"I didn't think you were a bad person," Tessa argued. "I was just wondering."

"It's ok," Cambria shrugged. "Thanks again for letting me stay. You didn't have to."

"Well, you don't seem too harmful," Tessa smirked making Cambria laugh. "Good night."

"Good night." Cambria called back as Tessa walked away. Cambria sighed and went to rearranging her blankets again. She couldn't help but glance at the book on the desk. She unbuckled her sword from her waist and placed it on the coffee table, still sheathed then took off her trench coat and shoes to flop onto the couch and stare at the ceiling.

"_Darius is dead_," she thought to herself. "_Darius...is...dead_."

She suddenly couldn't control her bottom lip from quivering and her eyes started stinging. Her shoulders began shuddering uncontrollably, and she felt sick to her stomach. She turned and sobbed as quietly as she could into the pillow.

"_Darius is dead_."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** well? how'd i do? reviews?


End file.
